Divine Intervention
by Loaf of Pan
Summary: Sometimes mere mortals just can't get it right the first. That's what makes meddling go a long way...(TP. Rating may go up in later chapters.)


Author's note -Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Let me update you on life. I am in college now. I had to let fan fiction go my senior year, but I am back. I'm sorry for not informing anyone, but I had to step back and let life lead me for a while. Anyway, Changing of the Seasons is being completely reworked. I'm revamping it, as my writing has matured, and when I started it, I honestly didn't know what I wanted from it. That should be up soon. For now, enjoy what I have been working on for a good while now. ~Loaf of Pan

Divine Intervention

-Prologue-

By Loaf of Pan

Trunks watched the procession of the coffin, moving slowly towards him. He stood motionless, his face void of all emotions. 

_It wasn't meant to be this way…_

Everyone was dressed in black. Everyone was crying. The media was in a frenzy, taking pictures left and right. And all he could do was stare. Stare at what would be the last moments his wife's body would be on top of the earth. 

_What did I do to deserve this? To lose her? Why did she have to leave the house that afternoon? I didn't even get to say goodbye…_

The priest said his words and everyone made their peace. They threw the flowers into the coffin, and everything was done monotonously as it is done at every funeral. Everyone told him they were sorry for his loss, and that she'd be missed. And then they left. Just as he expected. Everyone except Pan, Bra and Goten.

"Trunks, let's go home. You need rest," Bra whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. Pan embraced him, and linked elbows with him. 

"I'm always here for you, Trunks. We'll make it better." Goten nodded in agreement, and put pressure on his upper back lightly, a gesture meant to make Trunks walk away. But all he would do was stare at the mausoleum. At the words etched into the marble. 

Melissa McGregor Briefs 

Loving wife, sister and friend

1975-2003

He felt his throat constrict, and his mouth go dry. But he couldn't cry anymore. That was done; there was no more left in him. He was 32 years old, and already a widower. He had so much. A prosperous family business, a house, good friends. But there was no more love. There was nothing to help him express that loss. 

He moved with the three people who were his newfound pillars of strength. He moved towards uncertainty, emptiness, and confusion.

But at least he was moving.

~*~

Melissa watched the love of her life…and death. She felt his pain, and his suffering. She stayed on her hands and knees, stroking the ground that she used to walk upon. All she wanted to do was go back. Make her life with Trunks as she was supposed to. Yet, she knew that was over, and she was meant to do service now. Starting with the one who needed her help the most.

"I can't be with him. But I want someone I can trust to be there in my place. Someone who can replace me. I know who I want."

Goku turned to her, and knelt to the ground next to her. "Melissa, you are a wonderful person to wish that. Who could you possibly have in mind?"

Melissa nodded, looking up to him and hugging him. "The person I knew would replace me eventually. Trunks loved me, I know that. But this just proves to me that we weren't meant to be together. He has a soul mate. And that person has been with him her whole life," she sighed, staring at the group walking away from her. "I know she loves him. And I know he loves her. So…I choose her."

"Are you sure about this?" Goku asked, tracing her gaze with his own. "It means that you'd have to let him be if you are successful. His memories of you will be erased, so that he can move on for good."

She nodded eagerly. "It's her, I know it. I just want him to be happy. It's what I've always wanted." 

"Then there's nothing we can do, but help out in the best way that we can. We have to be inconspicuous. And we can't be blatant. They have to come to their own decision, okay?"

"I understand, Goku. Thank you," she whispered.

"Well, you're family. I have to take care of you now." he said, helping her up off of the ground and leading her in the opposite direction, as they simply faded away to start their mission.

~*~

A.N.#2- Well, you know the drill. What do you think? Let me know. ~ Loaf of Pan


End file.
